1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to testing glycated hemoglobin in a noninvasive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The average life expectancy has gradually increased due to development of medical science. The increase in the average life expectancy has been affected not only by the development of medical science, but also by an increase in the public's interest in health and a growing interest in the management of personal health.
As many personal medical apparatus which allow individuals to check their own health have been developed, people may be able to check on their health without visiting hospitals. Adult diseases which may be monitored by an individual include cerebrovascular disease, hypertensive disease, diabetes, liver disease, etc. For example, automatic sphygmomanometers are available at many places such as public buildings. As a further example, in order to check for liver disease, blood is sampled to measure a liver function index. As another example, many diabetes patients frequently check their blood sugar by using a compact blood sugar tester without visiting hospitals. Diabetes is a group of metabolic diseases in which the person has high blood glucose (blood sugar), either because insulin production is inadequate, or because the body's cells do not respond properly to insulin, or both. Patients with high blood sugar may release glucose through urine. Diabetes patients may check blood sugar levels several times a day to ensure adequate levels of insulin. However, it is painful to sample blood, and drawing blood samples regularly may create a psychological burden. Also, since frequent blood sampling may be harmful to a person, it may be difficult to frequently administer blood sugar tests.